Time resolved molecular dynamics calculation produce an ensemble of conformations for a macromolecule. Eliminating structures with low probability and grouping more probable structures into families produces a set of conformations that are relevant. These conformations are good targets for drug design. We are developing a set of programs that will statistically reduce an ensemble of conformations into a group of relevant families. This technique will allow the most likely conformation in an ensemble to be determined. The most likely structure of a molecule is valuable for drug design. The average structure of a molecular ensemble contains the structural information of the entire ensemble and may not represent a conformation that has any physical relevance. The most probable structure represents a conformation that the molecule will adopt most of the time and is therefore a better target for drug design. The structural ensemble will be represented by families of macromolecules. Each family will have a different level of opacity. More probable structures will be more opaque, while less probable structures will be more translucent. These programs will be written in C and C++ using the development tools available in the Computer Graphics Lab.